At present, most of displays in the market are single-sided displays; however, in many occasions, for example, in an advertisement playing facility of public places such as a digital signage, an electronic communication equipment, a cash register facility, an inquiry window facility, an exhibition hall and so on, it is often necessary that an image displayed by a display panel is viewed by people on both sides of the display panel at the same time.
Generally, a double-sided display is a combination of two independent display panels and their backlights, in which an internal structure and a driving system for driving the two independent display panels to display are complicated; and thus, not only fabricating cost of the double-sided display is greatly increased, but also a thickness of the double-sided display is increased, which is not in line with a trend of making the display panel light and thin.